Inertia
by Kermitfries
Summary: this is my story of Bart Allen. This my story of the evillest villain, a man who was denied love, Lex luthor. This is what happens when you are presented with a choice, sometimes you choose wrong. You make mistakes all the time. And can't always fix them
1. Bart Allen

Disclaimer -- I don't own the marvelous Bart Allen, or smallville. Just the plot.

A/N: This is my revised version of the first chapter -- it has the same premise -- I just worded it better, but please give it a chance. PLEASE review. Do it -- I know you want to

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lex Luthor was a genius, of the mad scientist variety. He liked knowing, and he didn't care who he took the knowledge from or how broken he left them. So when he got ahold of a speedster, Lex Luthor was not about to let this one slip away. He was convinced that Bart's powers had disappeared when the boy subjected himself to a full on brawl. This boy, who could disappear in the blink of an eye, would never risk fighting.

Lex wanted to run certain tests on Bart, to see if he was separate from humans, even without his powers. He believed that perhaps Bart's previously dominant powers could be recessive, or latent. They could still be there, just not strong enough for Bart to be able to access. So, currently, the boy was strapped onto a steel operating table. The bonds were so tight that Lex believed even if the kid did get his abilities back, he wouldn't be able to escape either way. With every shudder of a breath, Bart winced against the restraints.

His vision blurred behind thin layers of tears. Dr. Brimming slowly slid a needle into the under skin of Bart's arm. His arm was growing awfully tender. Bart bit deep into his lip, cutting off the whimper at the root. His head was spinning and he swallowed vomit that refused to stay down.

"It's a small difference in his DNA, sir. So small it's invisible, unless you know exactly what you're looking for." The voices were quiet but Bart listened hard. Usually he always quickly phased out of conversations, too hyped to noticed, but now he strained to hear the precise words, to understand the message they conveyed. He must have passed out because he couldn't remember them putting him through the test they were talking about. "The strands severely differ from his parents and his earlier DNA samples."

"What could have caused it?" Lex asked. "The change," he clarified, staring hard at Bart who was trying desperately to meet his heavy gaze, but his eyelids were growing heavy. When the doctor failed to relay an answer Lex slapped Bart hard in the face. Bart recoiled. He wasn't accustomed to physical violence. "You hear me? What caused the change?"

"Fuck that," Bart mumbled, turning away from Lex but the mad scientist gripped Bart's chin with bruising force and jerked the boy's head back toward him.

"I'll go out on a limb here, and assume you recognize this face?" Lex seriously, the hostility in his voice giving way to condencension. He held up a picture of Chloe. Chloe was bound, her face red from crying. Bart's hard expression faltered. "What changed?" Lex repeated, slower, much more deliberately.

"Lightning," Bart croaked. "Clark's gonna kick your ass," he sneered.

Lex smirked down at the adolescent. "Or so you hope, right, kid? Because now you're weak, helpless, as fragile as a newborn kitten. Where's Green Arrow?"

Bart wrenched his head to the side, jerking his chin free of Lex's grasp. "He doesn't have a power," he snapped. "Your tests are shit to him."

Lex recaptured Bart's chin and gripped it tighter, aiming to hurt. "Bring her to me," Lex told the doctor, his eyes never leaving Bart's. "I want Bart to see her die."

"No, don't," Bart shouted after the doctor, his eyes abandoning Lex's murderous gaze to follow the doctor's retreating back. Lex released Bart's chin but slapped him again before Chloe was dragged into the room and unceremoniously thrown at Lex's feet.

Chloe huffed and climbed back to her feet, recoiling from Lex when she realized just who exactly was tied to the table. "Lex, you can't be serious." She inched toward Bart, and he shivered beneath her roaming gaze. Albeit fully clothed, he suddenly felt naked beneath her searching eyes. "Lex, he's shivering. He looks dehydrated. When's the last time you gave him water? Bart-"

"Chloe," Lex interrupted, half amused, half annoyed. "You're a prisoner," he reminded her. "Now shut up and act like one, if that isn't too much to ask. Where's Green Arrow?" he repeated, his gaze returning to Bart.

"Lex -" Bart began slowly.

"Where is Green Arrow?" Lex shouted. He paused, almost managing to get a hold of himself. Bart hesitated, turning his eyes away. Lex nodded and snorted to himself. This kid obviously needed an example...and well...Lex would at least enjoy setting him one. He turned his back to Bart and approached the doctor. He snatched the scalpel from the doctor, ignoring the doctor's protests, and returned to Bart's side, plunging the scalpel into the shallow of Bart's stomach. A torturous scream was torn from Bart's trembling lips and he struggled painfully against his bonds, unable to endure such pain. He felt hot tears sting his eyes, but he couldn't blink them away.

"Bart," Chloe gasped, lurching forward. She rushed to his side, gripping his arm just to touch him. "Green Arrow has a head quarters in Florida, Lex," Chloe shouted over her shoulder at him. "Bart needs medical help." Bart's eyelids had suddenly gained weight and managed to inch closed. Chloe glanced behind her at the immobilized Lex Luthor. "Lex, please," she begged.

Lex sighed almost dramatically. "Run a scanning of all the sectors in Florida," Lex ordered one of his men and then paused. "And fix this boy," he commanded his doctor.

Bart couldn't stop the trembling, or prevent the grunts of pain that continually slipped from him. Consciousness was fragile and it kept slipping away from him. Chloe seemed to have edged closer to Bart without him noticing. She was unable to tear her eyes away from the knife that was still lodged in his stomach.

The doctor appeared behind Chloe and ushered her away. He carefully extracted the knife from Bart's abdomen and handed it to Lex, successively ignoring Bart's yelp of pain and subsequent curses. He swiftly inched Bart's shirt up his torso so he could get a look at the wound. "It's not so bad," the doctor murmured, almost as if he were reassuring Bart. "Mr. Luthor missed all your vital organs and successively avoided any internal bleeding possibilities. I'll stitch it up and the worst you'll get is a nasty scar."

"Pain killers?" Bart coughed. He grimaced as the pain raced across his abdomen, lacing within his wound until it was one with the sharp pain of the wound. "Just a shot of morphine?" He pleaded, tilting his head back slightly. There was a thick layer of sweat on his face, drenching and plastering his usually wild hair to his forehead.

"No, Bartholomew," Lex said pleasantly, approaching the boy. "I am torturing you for information. Pain killers will severly alter the effects I want. Stitch him up quickly, doctor. The boy has a heightened metabolism. He won't scar or die. Just make it quick."

The doctor nodded and began his grueling task. Chloe had to look away, Bart's grunts and hisses still unescapable. The doctor worked quickly, so that Bart wouldn't heal prematurely and incorrectly. Lex replaced the doctor once he was done and stood beside the boy. "Unlucky for you -- the scan was negative. If Green Arrow was residing in Florida, he is gone now."

"But he was there," Chloe protested. "If he's gone, how is Bart supposed to -"

"Shut up, Chloe," Lex interrupted loudly. "I know you have some way of contacting him and I will all but kill you if I have to. Hell, I'll all but kill you even if I don't have to. That's just how the cookie crumbles."


	2. Impulse

Author's note - sorry this is so short. It's pathetically short. But i know a lot of you kind folks are probably really impatient with my slacky. So I figured I'd get something out there. This is kinda sad, it opens up a part of Bart that the show doesn't really go into. So enjoy.

"How are his dreams?" Lex asked the scientist studying Bart Allen.

"They are very revealing, sir," Dr. Schaull answered. "He has very many insecurities, sir."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Chloe?" Bart asked, flinching as his voice echoed around the empty room. Then he saw Chloe. She was seated in a chair that hadn't been there a few minutes ago. "Chloe? What happened?"

Chloe looked absolutely perfect. He hadn't ever seen her so aglow and happier before. She was no longer caged, no longer a prisoner. "Oh, it's you," Chloe said, rolling her eyes.

"Chloe?" Bart asked, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Clark told me everything about you," Chloe told Bart. "That freak of a power you've got. How you use it in your own little selfish ways. Imagine I'd almost liked you. But I don't go for freaks, Bart, if that is your name."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bart asked. Hadn't Chloe already known about his powers. "But clark -"

"Clark may be a freak, Bart, but he's not the same. How you use your powers -"

"Chloe, maybe you shouldn't be talking like this here." Bart glanced around. "Luthor could -"

"Change you?" Chloe interrupted. "I wish. Nobody wants a freak like you around them Bart."

"Chloe, you don't mean that," Bart murmured, his voice growing soft.

Chloe gave a short laugh. "Don't I? You're not even good enough to be a freak," she said suddenly. "God must hate you."

"Stop it," Bart said forcefully.

Chloe had suddenly appeared on her feet. "What's the matter? Pussy." She was advancing on him and Bart couldn't do anything else besides back up until finally she had him pressed against the wall. "Clark sure knows how to pick them, ey?"

"Chloe, this isn't you," Bart murmured defensively.

"You're right," Chloe agreed. "This is me deep down. This is how i really think of you. And you disgust me. Freak."

Isn't that what his parents had called him when they first realized what he could do. He had been so scared to reveal himself to anybody else...before Clark. And even Clark had been upset with how he was treating his 'gifts'. Nobody had ever been satisfied, until Green Arrow. But now there was no way out without giving Green Arrow to Lex Luthor on a plater. He didn't know what he was going to do but he wasn't going to betray the only person that gave him a chance and accepted him for who he was.

"I'm sorry Chloe," Bart murmured.

"You should be," Chloe murmured, pressing closer to him, pushing him harder against the wall. "You have a lot to be sorry about. If you wasn't such a pussy, you would tell Lex where Green Arrow is. You wouldn't just think about yourself."

"You're right," Bart murmured. "That's why I'm not telling him."

"Fine. But I am." Chloe looked up at the ceiling and then Bart realized something. This wasn't Chloe. "Green Arrow isn't some strange man he's O-"

Bart tackled Chloe hard, pinning her on the ground. "Oooh," Chloe groaned. "You're still a pussy."

Bart stared hard at the ceiling. "You can wake me up now, I'm not telling you where Green Arrow is."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bart had blink several times to clear his vision. For such a long nap his head sure did hurt. He groaned, craddling his head. He'd been put back in his cell. Or maybe he'd never left his cell. He didn't know. What if they did this whole dream analysis with Chloe and what if she told them something? "No, she wouldn't do that," Bart told himself. But he would, if he was like her in her dream.

"Go morning sleeping beauty." It was Lex, but how long had Lex been standing there. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"You petty son of a bitch," Bart said, standing up quickly. He had to pause, though, to steady himself because he was beginning to get dizzy. "Your plan didn't work, now did it?"

"Not on you," Lex agreed. "Luckly I caught two of you, huh?"

"She would never tell," Bart told Lex, but he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. "What are you gonna do when you finally realize neither of us are gonna rat?"

Lex smiled briefly. "It looks like I won't have to worry about that," he replied softly.

"Green Arrow's rigged," Bart shouted after Lex's retreating form. "Catching him's impossible!"

"To a petty thief, maybe," Lex said, glancing back at Bart. "But not to Lex Luthor."


	3. Green Arrow

Author's note - I know it's been a while so I'm gonna make this chapter a little bit longer for everybody.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What's going on Oliver?" Clark asked Oliver straight. It'd been less than six hours since the mask crusader had returned from wherever it was that the team of heroes had disappeared to. Oliver leaned back against a sturdy post in Clark's loft.

"Something happened to Bart," Oliver began. Clark went to on to demand answers but Oliver held up a hand. He wanted to finish as quickly as possible. "At first we began noticing when he had a shortage of power. He just couldn't run. At first it was really short times, like maybe five minutes but then when he lost his powers the times began to become longer, like a few hours. I took him off the missions because, just between you and me, all Bart has is speed. I didn't want him to be caught defenseless."

Oliver paused but when he didn't continue Clark asked, "So what happened to him?"

"He was becoming irritated," Oliver answered. "What's the point of being on a team if the only thing you can do is not good enough, right? So I don't know what I was thinking but I let him talk me into letting him back out there. I tried to teach him, y'know, something more, so he could maybe fight back. But he's not a very strong fighter, Clark and I guess it didn't work. Bart disappeared over 48 hours ago."

Clark was quiet for a moment taking it all in. "That's around the same time Chloe disappeared," he said after a few moments.

"You don't think they're related do you?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know," Clark admitted. "But Chloe doesn't just disappear without a call or anything. Something happened to her and I have to know what."

"Alright," Oliver said. "Now I know Lex has Bart, that's just…well it's obvious. But I don't know what he wants. I don't know what to do from here."

"Let me talk to him," Clark said suddenly.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Let me ask him first," Clark said again.

"Clark, last time I checked, you two weren't exactly on the best terms," Oliver said. "He's not the guy you met six years ago, Clark. He's not your friend anymore."

"I know that," Clark said defensively. "But I have to ask him first and if he doesn't tell me then we'll go in. Get your team together," Clark called over his shoulder as he left his loft.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bart sitting on the ground in the middle of his 'cell'. Lex stood directly in front of him. Lex had begun to pace several minutes ago but Bart wasn't sure what he was pacing about. Lex stopped again, directly in front of Bart. He held up a vial filled with glowing green liquid. "Do you know what this is, Bart Allen?" he asked.

Bart shook his head.

"I've been using it on some of level 33.1 patients," Lex told him. "I call it hallugen," he told him. "Some patients hallucinate but it has the same effect on all of them. It sort of underlines their powers. If there is any powers left in you then they will come out strong."

"Why would you do that for me?" Bart asked.

"Not for you," Lex told him quickly. "To you." Lex began to pace again. "You see, doing what you can, a thing scientists have been calling chronokinesis, is a rather unique ability, perhaps the best I've seen. But that power will soon be mine. Once I inject you your powers are up for grabs. I simply…extract them from you." Lex paused. "It shouldn't feel any different than what you do now. You're absolutely useless without these powers. You've relied on them too much since acquiring them, but don't worry, it will soon all be over."

Bart gaped at Lex, he didn't know what to say but he did know one thing. Even though his powers were considerably latent right now, he wasn't about to lose them for good. "You can't do this," he shouted incredulous as he rose quickly to his feet, wincing at the ache in his side. "I'm not gonna corporate."

The chuckle that escaped from Lex sounded unfamiliar in his tone. "Your corporation is irrelevant. Don't you see? You have no choice, little boy. You are going to lose your abilities once and for good, and there's absolutely nothing you can do. And once I acquire your abilities, Green Arrow won't be fast enough to stop me. The world will fall beneath me."

"Lex," Bart said angrily as he strode forward. Anger and disbelief fueling his moves he grasped the cage's bars but a strong electrical course erupted from them, throwing Bart backward a few feet. He landed hard on his back, gasping for the air that was knocked out of them.

"Absolutely useless," Lex murmured.

"Sir." It was a guard from Lex's mansion that appeared behind him. "I'm sorry to interrupt you but Clark Kent is here to see you. He's asking an awfully lot of questions, sir."

Lex waved away the guard's concerns. "Don't worry about Kent, I'll get rid of him."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm looking for a friend, Lex," Clark said immediately as Lex entered the room.

"I'm sorry about that," Lex told him almost gleefully.

"I'm looking for two friends actually, Lex. And I think you have one of them," Clark admonished.

"I can assure you, Clark, I have no people hidden in my basements," Lex reassured Clark.

"Like you didn't have a level 33.1," Clark agreed bitterly. "His name's Bart Allen, Lex. If there is anything left of this friendship, you'll tell me where he is."

Lex seemed hesitant but then he shook his head. "I don't know this Bart Allen, aside from the fact that he tried to steal from me a few years ago."

"Lex," Clark began.

"Now if you excuse me, I have pressing matters to attend to. I'm sure you can see your self out." With that Lex disappeared down the hall leaving Clark alone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you ready to do something about Bart now, Clark?" Oliver asked as Clark entered his loft. Victor and AC were now beside Oliver.

"Yeah," Clark said quietly. "What did you have in mind?"

"He's probably keeping Bart somewhere close," Victor offered. "After what happened last time, I think he'd want to keep a closer eye on someone like Bart." Clark nodded. That was probably true.

"He'd also want Bart to talk," Oliver began. "So he'd need something that would force something out of Bart."

"Like Chloe."


	4. Boy scout

Author's note - thanks for the reviews. I guess I just had a writer's block before but it's all good now for smallville. I have great clips of kyle gallner on my myspace. And clips of veronica mars and the justice episode of smallville and a bit of reefer madness. Good stuff. http://profile. been so long since Bart had his last burst of speed that he almost did recognize it when it hit him again. But he couldn't ever forget the feeling. His speed felt like life itself. Lex had opened the door of his cell. He was about to begin the injections and Bart's speed returned just as a man was entering his cell. Before a second thought could enter his mind Bart was gone. It took no longer than a second for Bart to cross the cell but he was brought to a dead stop when he reached the door, an electrical pulse running through him, he was thrown off his feet. Bart landed hard on his back in the middle of the cell once more.

"Do you like what I've done with the cell?" Lex asked, walking closer to the cell. "You have to walk pretty damn slow to enter or leave the cell without getting shocked. It's a precaution, in case you somehow regained you powers."

Bart coughed loudly, rolling over onto his stomach and then heaving himself up and onto his feet. "Do you see where the good doctor is?" Lex asked. Bart did. He also noticed the ground of the floor was lighted everywhere except for where the doctor was standing. "I am going to ignite the cell," Lex told Bart. "Now you can either run until you pass out or you can sacrifice the doctor for yourself. His death will be your life, right?" Bart understood what Lex was saying. He can either basically offer up his powers so the man attempt to inject him with this serum can survive or he'll have to kill the doctor to maybe keep his powers. Bart really couldn't see a way out of this without his powers. He was going to be normal and that scared him more than anything else. "Do you feel that, Bart Allen?" Bart did feel it. The sudden pain that was growing more intense the more he stood still. But Bart still hesitated until the pain was too much and with a scream of pain he took off running.

Bart can usually move pretty fast without moving too fast. He can do what Clark can, slow time, almost to a stop. But even with this he still had to run as hard as he could or he'd feel the inevitable pain. All he feared now was when his powers would disappear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what's the plan?" Clark asked Oliver, leaning against Oliver Queen's desk.

"I don't have a plan yet," Oliver admitted. "Perhaps we depended to much on that Sullivan girl last time."

"I can get in, maybe see if maybe Lex is keeping them in his mansion," Clark offered. "I don't know how I'm gonna get them out without them noticing me though," Clark admitted.

"Dude, that's why they invented costumes," AC told Clark.

"Yeah, just wear a mask," Victor agreed. Clark hadn't ever considered a mask before, despite all the times he wished he suddenly didn't know these people that might judge him if they knew who he really was. He still didn't feel up to hiding himself and his secrets despite all the times he'd had to.

"Clark, we need you in on this mission," Oliver told him. "One hundred percent. That means you have to contribute just like us all the way. You can't just sneak in then disappear. You have to be there."

"Alright," Clark said. He paused but then shook his head again. "Alright, I got that. I'm there."

"So what's gonna be your get up, Kent?" Victor asked.

"I don't know."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bart pushed himself hard, running circles around the doctor. He knew he could run for a while but the fear of his speed failure was really playing on his mind. It was sapping his strength and energy. And then he felt it rush out of him, like the air being knocked out of him. He could suppose that this could be what a depression feels like, the loss of everything. But then he was falling and the pain was too much for thought.

Bart landed hard on his knees and hands, crying out in pain as the flesh on his knees and hands sizzled. Lex switched off the machine but he didn't exactly seem hurried. Bart rolled over, onto his back, breathing hard. He could feel the blood running out form his nose and down the side of his face but that was the less of his concerns.

"Inject him," Lex said into a microphone.

The doctor nodded and knelt beside Bart. He gripped Bart's right arm hard in his hand and stuck his with a needle. Bart gasped, vaguely feeling the pain through his fatigue. First the doctor took a blood sample and then he inject Bart with the green serum. They were supposed to take a blood sample after the green serum had had time to 'settle', which would be half an hour or so.

The doctor dropped Bart's arm and stood up, carefully carrying the empty syringe and the sample of Bart's blood out of the cage. He handed both to Lex or handed them to a special doctor. Lex wasn't sure of where to go from here but first he intended to inject himself with Bart's blood and see how that works out. Of course there'd be hundred of complications, beginning with his blood cells rejecting Bart's blood cells. He didn't care about the complications. He wanted to eliminate Bart's abilities and absorb them for himself.

"He looks like he needs medical help," the doctor told Lex quietly. "He's opened the stitched on his side, and his hands and knees are bleeding productively."

"I didn't ask for an update," Lex told the doctor sternly. "I don't care."

"With all due respect, Mr. Luthor, but if he's dead then he'll be just as useless, sir." The doctor's voice had steadily grown quieter.

"Fine," Lex snapped. "Take all the precautions. If he dies then so do you." The doctor nodded and left abruptly. Lex held out his arm to the only remaining doctor. "Make it quick." the doctor nodded, swabbed Lex's arm and injected him with Bart's blood.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you see?" Oliver asked quietly.

Clark stared intently at the ground in Lex's office. When all the wood broke away all that was left was people moving around below and that cage that seemed vaguely familiar. A man stood in the middle of the room that vaguely looked like lex and he was injecting himself with something. Clark tilted his head slight and then he saw the body that he assumed was Bart. Bart's form was lying in the middle of that cage. He was breathing but Clark couldn't tell if he was conscious.

"Bart's there," Clark told Oliver. "But I didn't see Chloe. Maybe she's in another room. Maybe we can -"

"Excuse me," a man dressed as a 'guard' said abruptly, walking straight toward Clark and Oliver. "This is a restricted area. Excuse me -"

But Oliver and Clark were gone.


	5. Lex Luthor

Author's note - thanks for the reviews. So I realized that I can't write both stories at the same times. If I'm writing one then the other one's kinda at a stand still. But don't worry because one story will be updated. It's smallville's turn. Sorry bout how the beginning of the last chapter turned out text wise, that's not how it looked on document and I can't change it, but I tried.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000

"That's a nice costume," Oliver commented. "But I dunno, I always pictured you donning a red and blue outfit."

Clark glanced down. He didn't know where the inspiration came from but his outfit was black. DARK blue jeans and a black shirt, equipped with a black jacket. He looked absolutely dashing. And clutched in his hands he had a black ski mask. "Black's not my color?" Clark asked. "I hear black is the new blue so y'know…."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bart groaned softly as the doctor hastily stitched up his side. Bart was cold and hot at the same time and he couldn't stop the shivering even though the doctor was telling him to. "Where's Chloe?" Bart asked, drowsy.

"Ms. Sullivan is in a separate cell from yours," the doctor told Bart quietly.

"But she's alright?" Bart asked, his voice wavering.

"Mr. Luthor has had no contact with Ms. Sullivan since your separation," the doctor replied, pulling the thread tight.

Bart grimaced. "What is he gonna do with her?"

"I do not know," the doctor answered, sticking the thread back through Bart's skin. Bart gasped slightly. "You are not the villain Mr. Luthor has told us you were. None of his patients ever seem to be quite as insane as he makes them out to be."

"I'm not a villain," Bart mumbled, his eyes feeling heavy. "I think you're playing for the wrong team, buddy."

"Mr. Luthor saved my life, nearly ten years ago," the doctor told Bart, pulling the thread tight again. "I cannot simply abandon him at the turn of his life."

"He's the same man," Bart gasped. The pain was suddenly breaking through his stupor and now all he wanted was to pass out again.

"No, he is not," the doctor agreed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Clark went in first, as a sort of scout. He wiped out the three guards on duty before the rest of the team arrived. Then they split up. Aquaman and Cyborg took the left wing. Their mission was to locate Chloe. Green Arrow and boy scout had a different mission. Boy scout sprinted through Lex's office and through a door that led to a stair case. Bart was in the basement and that's where they had to go. The stair case led to a metal room, but the room was empty. Perhaps a decoy.

Boy scout squinted at the only door in the room. There was a room on the opposite side. "He's through that door," Boy scout shouted, jogging forward. Boy scout vaguely felt the movement in the air before he was knocked off his feet. He blinked several times before looking up to see Lex standing before him.

"That's Impulse's power," Green Arrow said, lifting his bow.

But before he could shoot the arrow Lex had moved forward. Green Arrow felt the fist on his chest and then he was thrown back, landing hard on the ground a few feet away. Boy scout had recovered and Lex and him encaged in a fight. Despite boy scout's admirable powers, Lex was just too fast and losing irritated Boy scout more than anything else.

Boy scout was thrown to the ground again and Lex was there as soon as he hit the concrete. Lex punched him four times before recognition of the first punch reached his brain. Green Arrow hated doing what he did but he had slipped out of the room and through the door to where Impulse was being held.

Green Arrow knocked out the guards before he was noticed with a gas arrow and he moved toward the cage. He searched the cage for buttons, anything, but there was nothing. "How do I open it," he asked Bart who was watching him intently.

"There's a door," Bart said, crossing the cage to the door. He turned the handle but received an intense shock and jerked back. "It might be locked."

Green Arrow shook his head and lifted a chair. He crossed the room to the door and brought the chair down hard onto it, breaking the handle. He tossed the chair aside and shoved open the door. "We have to hurry," Green Arrow said. "Boy scout is in trouble."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Boy scout had finally climbed to his feet and dug his feet into the ground. When Lex ran at him it was like hitting a wall, except the wall wouldn't break. Lex fell back and Boy scout grabbed the folds of Lex's shirt, lifting him high into the air. Boy scout tossed Lex back. Green Arrow and Bart entered the room just as Lex hit the wall. "Let's get out of here," Green Arrow admonished.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you okay?" Boy scout asked as soon as they had returned to the main floor.

"No," Bart murmured. He felt terrible. His side was on fire and his hands were still numb. "Is AC and Vic looking for Chloe?" Bart asked.

"Aquaman and Cyborg are searching for Watchtower," Green Arrow confirmed, stressing the code names.

"She's probably still in the basement," Bart offered.

"No, I looked," Boy scout murmured. Bart cast down his eyes slightly. "We'll find her," Boy scout told Bart. "Alive."

"What am I gonna do?" Bart asked.

"What do you mean?" Green Arrow asked.

"My powers? They're…they're just gone."

"We'll get them back from Luthor," Green Arrow promised.

"I don't think he's the one that took them," Bart murmured.

Green Arrow glanced side ways at Bart. "What do you mean?" he repeated.

"I've been losing them for like six months," Bart said. "I don't think it was him."

"Who could it have been?" Boy scout asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a new villain?" Bart asked.

"Maybe," Boy scout said but he didn't sound convinced.


	6. Watch Tower

Author's note - sorry for the delay, but I have come up with a solution for poor Bart. So I hope this isn't too bad of a chapter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bart perked up suddenly, and following his gaze Clark suddenly saw why. It was Chloe. Victor and AC were supporting her but Clark couldn't see where she was hurt. Bart was at Chloe's side in a flash, and Clark raised an eyebrow at his burst of speed. "Chloe, are you okay?" Clark asked, as he and Oliver approached the group.

"I'm alive," Chloe replied optimistically. "Where's Lex?"

"We took him down a notch," Oliver said brightly.

"We?" Clark asked.

"We make an efficient team, Clark," Oliver murmured with a grin.

"The doctor said that Lex had acquired Bart's powers," Chloe said, staring at Bart intently.

"Yeah," Clark murmured. "That's why we should go before he recovers. I don't think I can take him down again."

Chloe nodded, and now with Bart's support, she led the team out of his mansion. "Bart, I met somebody down there," Chloe murmured to Bart. "I don't think Lex is the cause of what's happening to you. I think it was this man."

"What do you mean?" Bart asked as he lowered Chloe down into the car the team had used. He slid in beside her.

"He called himself Professor Zoom, Bart. And he could run, like you. But it was different," Chloe said. "When he moved, it was like he wasn't there. And when he wasn't moving, it looked like you do, when you run."

"I've never met anybody that could move that fast," Bart murmured.

"He let something slip, though," Chloe said. "He said his powers weren't acquired the same way. He said he had to gain his own powers. I think that's how you lost yours. I think he's been stealing speed from people." Chloe licked her lips. "When I'd move around with him in the room, it was like I was moving in slow motion. Suddenly I'd feel so exhausted. I think he steals energy from people."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How's he doing?" Clark asked, entering his loft. Chloe leaned back slightly. She was sitting on the ground across from the couch in Clark's loft. Bart now laid on Clark's couch, sound asleep. After he'd cleaned out the Kent's refrigerator, he crashed.

"He seems to be alright, physically," Chloe answered. "His stitches are still intact, and I covered his burns with antiseptic. But he seems different, Clark. Like maybe he'd encountered death too many time to be alright with it. He's a completely different person."

Clark nodded solemnly. "I think every one is," he murmured. "Oliver's still beating himself over letting Bart go in the first place. But according to you, it wasn't his or Bart's fault. Somebody was lying in wait. You think he works with Lex?"

Chloe shrugged. "He had to of, right? I mean, how else would he get past all the securities." Chloe shook her head. "Even with his speed, somebody must've seen him."

Clark shrugged. "Maybe not, if he's as fast as you say he is."

Chloe glanced from Clark to Bart's peaceful face. "What if he's not done. What if he comes after Bart again? I mean, it has been happening for six months now. What if he comes after you? You guys can't possibly beat him. He's too powerful. What are you going to -"

"Chloe," Clark interrupted. "We'll handle it when it comes."

"How's he holding up?" Oliver asked, appearing at Clark's shoulder.

"He'll live," Clark answered.

Oliver nodded. "How are you holding up, Kent?" He asked suddenly.

"I'm fine," Clark answered, unsure of what Oliver was hinting at.

Oliver shrugged. "Sometimes the victims aren't the only ones damaged," he replied smoothly before disappearing down the wooden stairs.

Clark glanced back at Chloe. "You're alright, aren't you, Chloe? I mean. He didn't…he didn't touch you at all right? That's what the doctor told Bart. You are alright, right?"

"I'm fine, Clark," Chloe murmured. She cracked a smile. "Really, how many times have I been kidnapped yet?"

Clark grinned too, but his smile soon faded. "One of these times I'm not gonna be quick enough, Chloe. Every time I think you've died…I think maybe a little bit of me dies too. I don't think I can handle it much longer. And now with the both of you…the feeling I got when I found out what was happening…It was the worst feeling I've ever had before."

Chloe rose to her feet and approached Clark. "I'm not going anywhere, Clark," she told him gently. "I'm not going to leave you." They embraced in a tight hug but even her gentle words couldn't usher the doomed feelings that were blooming inside of Clark Kent away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bart circled the loft in one quick sweep, stopping immediately in front of Chloe, a move he had perfected quite nicely (since Impulse was the only speedster able of going from the speed of light to zero in no time). "It's amazing," he murmured softly. He stretched. "Never knew this heightened metabolism would equal excessive healing too."

"Yeah, Clark never needed it much," Chloe murmured. "But you feel good, Bart. You don't feel any pain?"

Bart shook his head. "None physically," he added.

"What happened wasn't your fault, Bart," Chloe said again, but she knew just saying it wasn't going to change Bart's mind.

"I don't like needing saving," Bart said.

"Nobody does," Chloe agreed.

"So, I've needed it a whole of three times. And it's from the same people. I'm done with being some damsel," Bart said. "This time, I'm taking the fight to him."

Chloe cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

A glimmer of a grin flickered across Bart's features. "I'm taking the fight to him. And he will soon realize how being a damsel isn't much fun at all."


	7. INERTIA

Author's note - I'm not sure if anybody reading this has read the comics. But impulse is my inspiration. And that is where I got the title - inertia. Inertia, in the comics, was impulse's clone. He was evil and as far as I know - he still is. He's made a recent appearance in teen titans. But inertia, obviously has to do with speed. But I wanted it to be kinda like this is Bart's alter ego. Because, yes, he's a thief and he blows up Lex's buildings and crap like that - but he's not evil. When he undergoes a transformation to get back at Lex, he will find that fighting evil with good doesn't always work. And sometimes it's hard to maintain yourself when you have to become the enemy to defeat the enemy. I just made all that up off the top of my head. But I like it. And, again, if you're unfamiliar with the comics, his transformation is supposed to resemble that of Inertia, himself. So enjoy. And I didn't plan any of this when I named the story. See how good I am. I am damn good.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Did you just change your costume?" Oliver asked, almost as though he was abashed.

"Yeah," he answered, glancing down at his costume. He now wore loose black jeans and a black hoodie that was lined with green. On Bart's head were a pair of green goggles, because often times his eyes dried out when he ran. "I figured after three years of this whole red and yellow scheme…it gets old."

"So suddenly, it's black and green?" Oliver asked, skeptically.

"Dude, since when do I have to ask for permission to change my clothes?" Bart asked defensively. "I'm a big boy now, Ollie."

Oliver shrugged. "Fine. Do whatever you want."

Bart nodded, striding forward toward the door. "Thank you, father," he added as he pulled it open.

Oliver and Clark exchanged glances. "Bart, where exactly are you going?" Clark asked, stepping forward.

Bart let out a short laugh. "Boy, pa, you sure did marry quick."

"What's your problem?" Oliver asked.

"This," Bart said, waving around at the team. "I'm tired of living within these restrictions. I'm leaving. I am going to claim my revenge, Ollie." Oliver opened his mouth to protest. "And you can't stop me, so don't bother."

"Bart, what happened to you?" Clark asked.

"I'm tired of being pushed around," Bart answered. "If I'm going to die, it will be on my terms, and nobody elses." With those parting words, Bart strode out of the Kent house, shutting the door gently behind him.

"Guys, Bart's going to -" Chloe began as she jogged up to Oliver and Clark.

"Take out Lex," Oliver interrupted.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Chloe asked, slightly deflated.

"He just told us," Clark answered.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Chloe asked, staring at the pair expectantly.

Oliver shrugged and Clark said "Nothing."

Chloe gaped. "What? What do you mean nothing? He's in no condition to go after Lex, especially now that Lex has evened the playing field." Clark and Oliver didn't say anything when Chloe paused. "You can't just do nothing! Where's AC and Victor?"

"They're packing," Oliver replied.

"Packing?" Chloe repeated. "For what?"

"We're leaving, Chloe," Oliver said. "We came here for one thing, Bart; we're done now."

"You're leaving without Bart?" Chloe asked.

Oliver nodded. "He just made it quite clear that he no longer needs a team. Fine. This was his choice to begin with, if he wants out, I'm not going to stop him."

"He's going to kill himself!" Chloe shouted.

"But this time it'll be his choice," Oliver agreed.

"Are you delusional?" Chloe shouted. She strode forward. "If you guys won't stop him, I will."

"Chloe," Clark began.

"No, don't even start with me, Clark," Chloe interrupted. "I expected you to step forward and do something. I thought Bart was your friend, Clark."

"He is," Clark murmured.

"Obviously he's not," Chloe said before walking out of his house, slamming the door behind her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you okay, Lex?" Lana asked, handing Lex another plate of pancakes. "I've never seen you eat so much before."

Lex shrugged, digging into his new plate. "I felt like I haven't ate for weeks," he told her before taking a large bite. "And your cooking's absolutely marvelous."

Lana grinned slightly. "Are you sure you're alright, Lex? How often does somebody get mugged, right?" Of course. That was the story he had spun for her. He couldn't tell her what had really happened. Half of it was because he didn't want her to see the side of him that he hid so deep. The other part is because he was pissed at himself for allowing the prisoners to escape.

"I don't know, Lana," Lex admitted. "But it won't happen again."

"Wanna bet?" came a voice behind Lex. Lana glanced up and Lex turned quickly to see Bart standing in the middle of the room. "You might wanna run, Lana Lang. I hear violence s quite dangerous."


	8. Chloe Sullivan

Bart was young and yes, he knew he wasn't filled out, not like you're supposed to be at 17. He didn't take the time to lift weights, despite all the time he had. He didn't pride himself on body image, despite how he acted. He knew he was thin, lean. He knew he wasn't the thing of fantasies.

Bart also knew that in his line of business, the logical and reasonable thing to do would be learn to fight. Bart knew many things. But that didn't mean he acted on all of them. Oliver had taught him very basic moves when his powers began to diminish, and of right now, Bart had enough anger and pent up rage to be a force to be reckoned with. But Lex was trained. Cold, calm, and collected.

Lex ventured forward first, waiting until Lana had left the room. He was in front of Bart in seconds, swinging a fist at the boy's head. Bart put up an arm, ducking at the same time. The force and speed of Lex's missed swing almost knocked him off balance. While bent, Bart pushed forward at Lex's abdomen, shoving him off balance completely. Lex landed hard on his back, staring up at Bart.

But this was no victory for Bart. It was luck. He hadn't meant to be put in that situation at that particular time. It was luck. And he knew that luck wasn't going to aid him in the entire fight, so he'd better be prepared, with his mind and body. Lex didn't allow Bart much time to 'prepare' because he was on his feet in milliseconds. He threw a series of punches, which Bart didn't quite manage to dodge or block all of them.

"You're not quite as fast as you used to be, huh?" Lex asked, throwing another punch.

Bart didn't quite manage to raise his arm in time to block the hit, and he took the hit hard in the jaw. Bart fell, landing hard on his still red hands and knees. Lex kicked Bart hard in the ribs, the force knocking Bart onto his back, and forcing a cough out of him.

Bart rolled over quickly and attempted to stand but Lex kicked him hard in the face when he was on his knees. Bart fell hard onto his back again, blood now filling his mouth. Lex reached down and pulled Bart to his feet by the front of his shirt. When Bart was standing Lex pushed forward with his newly discovered speed, taking Bart with him and slamming Bart hard into a wall. Bart gasped loudly, an ache developing in the small of his back.

Bart kicked up hard with his knee, finding Lex's groin area. Lex's gasp resembled his own very much, immobilizing him - he stumbled back from Bart, trying to comfort and get a hold of himself at the same time. Bart, of course, didn't allow Lex the time to get a handle of himself. He punched Lex hard in the stomach and then in the face. Lex fell hard, Bart grinning bitterly at the reversal of roles. Bart spat out a glob of bloody spit at Lex's feet. Lex had already rolled onto his hands and knees and ascended to his feet though, and now the two stared face to face, separated by a few feet of wood.

"Bart!" The single word hung heavy in the silent air of Lex's mansion. Bart's eyes diverted from Lex to where Chloe stood, in the doorway of the room. Lex stepped forward quickly, throwing another punch at Bart, but Bart's adrenaline had already kicked in, just by seeing Chloe here, in this hostile environment. Bart lifted his arms quickly, making a cross which blocked Lex's swing quite nicely. A little tip Oliver had given him.

Bart smoothly shifted his hands, grabbing a hold of Lex's outstretched arm and pulled him forward. Bart lifted a leg, hitting Lex hard in the stomach. Lex bent slightly but when Bart went to kick him again, Lex caught his leg and shoved him back hard into the wall.

Bart ducked a punch from Lex but Lex's knee caught him hard in the face. Chloe advanced into the middle of the room and eventually up to Lex. She grabbed Lex's arm and pulled him back, away from Bart. "I called the cops," Chloe said, helping Bart to his feet.

Lex shook his head. "What good will that do you?" Lex asked. "He started the fight."

"I know," Chloe admitted, pulling Bart toward the door by the arm. "The cops aren't coming here for your fight. They're coming here, for level 33.1." Bart glanced up from nursing his nose to see Lex's reaction.

Lex shrugged nonchalantly. "They won't find anything."

"Yes, they will,' Chloe argued.

"No, they won't," Lex countered.

"Let's see," Chloe murmured, pulling Bart out of the room, toward the door.

"You shouldn't have come," Bart told her, although he allowed her to lead him out of Lex's house. "I could've handled it myself."

"No," Chloe said. "You couldn't have. Look at you, Bart." Chloe stopped once they were down the block from Lex's mansion. "Bart, look at yourself. He was kicking your ass."

Bart shrugged. "Did you get a look at him?" He asked. "I can hold my own."

"Right now," Chloe agreed, as she led him to her car. She opened the door for him. "Give it a few hours and the pain will break through that thick skull of yours."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lois leaned forward, watching the boy sleeping on her couch. "Hey, Lois," Chloe murmured brightly, as she entered the room. "Thanks for letting him crash here. After what Clark did, refusing to stop him from…being stupid…I didn't want to go back to Clark."

"You can't really blame, Clark, Chloe," Lois said.

"Sure I can," Chloe murmured. "Just watch me."

"Stopping the boy would've just meant going up against Lex too," Lois said. "I dunno about you, Chloe, but I think this kid stands a better chance against Lex than Clark."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think of it like that," she admitted.

"He cleaned out the fridge though so…you owe me like two hundred dollars worth of food," Lois said seriously.

"At least he stopped bleeding," Chloe murmured.

"Yeah, he doesn't look much better," Lois commented, eyeing Bart's sleeping form. "Covered in bruises."

Chloe shook her head. "But there's no internal bleeding. He can heal pretty fast…if he stays alive."

Lois rose to her feet, glancing down at her watch. "Well I have to get to work, but Chloe. This isn't some animal shelter. He can't stay forever," she said as she headed for the door.

"Not a problem," Chloe muttered to herself. "I doubt he wants to stay.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How you feeling?" Chloe asked as she entered the room, handing Bart a glass of water. Bart leaned over onto his side, taking the glass from her hand and draining half the glass in a single gulp. The sound of the door closing reached the living room and Chloe glanced up as a body filled the doorway.

Bart tilted his head so he could follow Chloe's gaze. "Hey, Clark," he croaked.

"Hey," Clark murmured as he walked into the room, keeping Chloe's gaze. He dropped a Daily Planet newspaper onto Chloe's coffee table. Lex's picture was on the front page, he was being hauled away in a cop's car. "Nice tactics. Maybe Bart can learn something from you."

"Hey, now," Bart said defensively. "You see that purple dot on his face right there?" Bart asked, nodded toward the picture. "Yeah, I put that there."

"You look worst," a voice said from the doorway. Chloe, Clark and Bart glanced toward the doorway quickly to put a face to the voice.

"Does nobody knock?" Chloe asked.

"You've always been jealous of my natural good looks," Bart commented darkly.

'You've always been jealous of my ability to not get my ass kicked by some spoiled rich kid," Oliver countered, as he too entered the room. "We all have our foils."

Bart leaned back against the couch, letting the couch mold to his body's form. He suddenly felt warm, even though he hadn't put on a shirt after Chloe had insisted on him removing his. Who could argue with such a demanding woman? But he wouldn't have argued anyway. Chloe's touch had been warm, gentle, almost caressing, as she traced his deep bruises along his ribcage. She traced the bruises on his face too, and washed away the blood. But Bart had been too exhausted by the time they'd gotten home, he couldn't remember half of the things Chloe had done for him but still, somewhere in his mind, he knew he wouldn't forget them.

Bart sunk deep under the cover, tucking it tightly under his chin and bringing his legs up into the fetal position. "Cold?" Chloe asked, her voice breaking through all the banter of the room, reaching Bart's ears as a whole word, dripping in Chloe's voice, Chloe's concern.

"I don't know," Bart admitted. "I could feel the sweat pouring out of my body a few seconds ago, but now it's like the sweat's frozen on my skin."

Chloe knelt in front of Bart and pressed the back of her hand against his forehead. His head was burning hot. "You've got a fever, Bart," she murmured.

Bart closed his eyes, observing the way the fever made his body feel. When he opened his eyes, Chloe was still staring at him. "I've never had a fever before."


	9. Victor Stone

Author's note - sorry, I haven't updated anything in forever. I've began a different story - my own. It's called anomaly, because I love the word. But this is smallville so - enjoy. PS - no they don't have sex. You'll get this when you finish the chapter…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bart groaned softly, the sudden consciousness unnerving and unappealing. Bart pressed his head deep against the pillow. Chloe had given him her bed, but he had still been hesitant. It was one thing when Clark's father gave him a place to stay, but this was Chloe - he didn't want to take anything away from her. She was different. But the bed and pillow were unusually soft.

"You okay, buddy?" Victor Stone asked, leaning back in his chair. Chloe and Oliver had both agreed that it'd be unwise to leave Bart alone when he was so weak and vulnerable. It was Victor's turn.

"No," Bart moaned. "I've never felt so bad before."

"Well, at least you're alive, right?" Victor asked, cracking a grin, showing a row of white teeth.

Bart cracked his eyes, but immediately closed them at the blinding light. "Is that concern?" Bart asked.

Victor shook his head. "Heard you got a good beating," he murmured. "Well deserved."

"Is that a joke?" Bart asked. "Dude, Lex deserved it too. He deserves a lot more."

Victor tossed the newspaper he'd been reading onto the bed beside Bart. "Well, it looks like justice just skipped Luthor again."

Bart lifted his head, peering down at the title. It was another article for Lex Luthor but this time, he wasn't in handcuffs, he was walking out the door of the Smallville county jail. Scott-free. "What?" Bart asked after reading the headline. "How can they do this?"

"They didn't find anything incriminating, Bart," Victor told him. "We'll have to do better next time."

"So what, we're just gonna set him up again?" Bart asked, rolling back over onto his back. "You know that kind of justice is shit."

"No, it's not," Victor told him softly. "That's the only kind of justice Clark is up for."

"Yeah? Well I don't care what Clark does to Lex." Bart savored the feeling of the soft pillow beneath his head. "Clark hasn't felt this side of Lex. Not yet. But if he remains free, then it won't be long before he gets to Clark too."

"You're like a little scorned girl, Bart," Victor laughed. "Give it a week or two and you won't feel so pissed about things."

"Shut up," Bart mumbled. "You don't get it."

"It's the fever, Bart," Victor said. "You don't think things through, that's why you're all bruised black and blue. You're too impulsive. Kent thinks about things; and he's known Luthor a lot longer. This is his turf. Maybe we should leave it up to him."

"You're a fucking coward," Bart muttered, rolling onto his side.

"Maybe you should reconsider those words, before I kick your ass," Victor warned.

"Sure you wanna say that?" Bart asked. "I mean, don't you have to run it by Clark first?"

"Go back to sleep, Bart," Victor said. "You're a lot better unconscious."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next time Bart woke up, his body didn't ache quite as much but his head was pounding like none other. He squinted into the dark, thanking god that the light was no longer on. "It's just me," Chloe murmured.

"What time is it?" Bart groaned.

Chloe glanced down at her watch. "A little after ten."

"Am I keep you awake?" Bart asked.

"It's not a problem, Bart," Chloe assured him.

"Yeah it is," Bart murmured. "I'm sleeping in your bed, for god's sake."

"You're sick though, Bart," Chloe murmured.

"Believe me, that's not the first time a girl's said that to me." Bart shifted slightly, trying to get a better look at Chloe's face.

Chloe laughed quietly. "It's fine, Bart, really."

"You and these sex jokes," Bart murmured. "I know _it's _fine. But you should have somewhere to sleep."

"What are you trying to say?" Chloe asked bluntly.

"I'm not five hundred pounds," Bart commented. "This is a huge bed, Chloe." Chloe nodded but Bart couldn't see it in the dark. He slid over slightly, moaning quietly as he moved. "I'm not gonna croak in my sleep, you shouldn't stay up all night worrying about me - despite how adorable that may be."

"Bart, we shouldn't -"

"It doesn't mean anything," Bart said quickly. "Sharing beds? It's like the new hug. Really."

Chloe glanced down at her clock, trying to refuse the yawn that was coming on. She was tired, but she didn't want to send the wrong message to Bart. But would sleeping in the same bed really send the wrong message? "Fine," Chloe murmured, rising to her feet.

Chloe slowly climbed into her own bed. The blankets felt hot, filled with Bart's body heat. His fever hadn't dropped. Bart slowly lifted himself up on his elbow. "So am I spooning you, or are you spooning me?"

Chloe cracked a half smile. "Bart -"

"Okay, look. Do you like me?" He asked bluntly. "I mean, seriously. Am I turning you off or something."

Chloe raised herself onto her elbow too. "No, you don't turn me off but -"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Bart interrupted. "I mean last time-"

"I don't have boyfriend," Chloe answered.

"So what's the problem?" He asked. "I like you. You like me. This isn't some soap opera. Why can't we share a bed. I mean, we're not doing anything so -"

"Fine, okay," Chloe interrupted. "Okay, Bart."

"Thank you," Bart murmured.

"That comes after the sex," Chloe joked.

"I'm just trying to be nice…"


	10. Clark Kent

Author's note - it's been exactly a month since my last updation. Sorry about that. I think I just invented that word too...But thanks to a personally good reviewer, I just remember I hadn't updated in a while. So I set down and wrote out half of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I hope this isn't just another dead end fic...Not a lot happens - but this may be quite the beginnings of the war that smallville promises us...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chloe slowly opened her eyes. She laid still for a few moments, letting the events of the previous night come to her. Bart had been the perfect gentlemen, just as she had assumed he would be. He was a rather unique phenomena. He hadn't had an alternate agenda. He didn't have some secret lustful plan that he wanted to enact upon Chloe. He was a little boy, shivering and sweating at the same time, sometimes stricken with uncontrollable trembling. Bart had never seemed so small before, not to Chloe. He had always had this huge personality, always so self aware of himself. Now he just seemed vulnerable.

Bart sucked in air through his front to teeth, his body jerking slightly to the trembling. "He slept through the entire night?" AC asked from the door.

Chloe nodded, gently climbing out of the bed. "Yeah, I think so. Why?"

AC shrugged. "When I first joined the team, I thought this kid never slept because everytime I'd wake up, he was awake."

"He probably needs all the sleep he can get, with the fever reducing his strength and endurance," Chloe said. "Did he tell you why couldn't sleep?"

AC shook his head. "Bart doesn't reveal a whole lot, and Ollie's just as silent, like they took a death oath or something. Vic told me he has nightmares, and he figures -"

"The less he sleeps the less he dreams," Chloe concluded.

AC nodded. "Ollie finally started giving him these 'experimental drugs'."

"To eliminate his dreams," Chloe said nodding. "Is he still taking them?"

AC shrugged. "Have you seen him taking drugs?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, I haven't."

AC nodded in agreement. "Neither have I."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Chloe had finished her daily shower, she entered her room again, just to check on Bart. Bart had awaken sometime while she was out but he still laid in her bed. "You alright?" Chloe asked, approaching his side of bed. She knelt down beside the bed and put her hand on his forehead. Bart leaned into the warmth of her hand. "Bart?"

"Yeah," Bart croaked. "I'm okay, Chloe."

A small smile creased Chloe's features. "I have to go to the daily planet, Bart. But I'll be back in a few hours." She paused, surveying Bart's face. "Will you still be here?"

Bart's facial features didn't change but he still stared at her. "Yeah," he answered. "I won't go anywhere."

Chloe nodded. "Alright." She leaned forward, and kissed Bart's forehead, where her hand had once been. When Chloe brought her head back from Bart's, Bart reached out a hand. He laced it around the back of Chloe's neck and brought her forward again, this time her lips finding his.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Clark appeared in Chloe's doorway, stepping directly into Bart's line of vision. It took a few seconds for the fog to clear from Bart's aimless gaze. "How're you holding up, Champ?" Clark asked as he walked further in the room.

"What's happening to me, Clark?" Bart asked, his voice weak. Clark looked at Bart. He'd looked at Bart before, hundreds of times, he assumed, but before now, he hadn't ever really seen the kid that now laid in turmoil on Chloe's bed. Bart had always been that kind of messed up kid that once robbed his father, a father that was nothing more than a memory now. Bart had always been this evil good guy, to Clark, but he'd always been a friend. If Bart thought someone was evil -- he usually was. And Lex was evil, he was genuinely bad, Clark knew this. So why was he torn between a loyal friend and a lost companion?

"I don't know, Bart," Clark answered. "Lex didn't do anything to you, did he?" The question sounded oddly familiar in Clark's mouth. Lex did things to everyone, really. He was a bad guy - he betrayed his friends and his enemies in the same draw. So why had Clark bothered to ask the question?

"Yeah," Bart mumbled. "He did things - lots of things. Do you think he did this?" Bart was staring at Clark but Clark couldn't read his expression. Bart hadn't ever been so hard to read before - he expressed his anger, his excitement, his bewilderment. He used to express everything. What had changed? What had forced that little boy that Clark had met just two years ago to grow up so fast?

"I don't know," Clark answered again. "What else could it be, Bart? Lex had to have done something. I just...we can't know what."

"It's just a fever, though, right?" Bart asked. Clark was sure he could hear concern in the usually carefree voice.

"I don't know," Clark mumbled. The words were wearing him down, ripping an irreplaceable hole within his body. "Chloe thinks your symptons point to the fever but...fever can be a sympton itself. We're not doctors, Bart."

Bart's eyes were drifting from Clark's. "What are you going to do, Clark? This is my fault, isn't it?" Bart asked.

Clark hadn't ever thought he'd hear that precise question from Bart's mouth. Bart was a common theif - lots of things were his fault. If you lost your wallet or misplaced your credit cards - it was generally his fault. And Bart took these silent accusations in stride - he never showed regret for the small things. "You did what you thought was right," Clark told him quietly.

"Why don't you just go and fight him?" Bart asked Clark, his voice holding an uncomfortably serious tone in it. "I don't get it, Clark. We're a fucking team of freaks, man. Why can't we just go and take him out?"

Clark was at a lost for words, but those words kept returning to him. "I don't know. I live here, Bart. This is my home...I don't want them to know -- people here wouldn't be able to deal with what I am. Not yet. But I'll get to Lex, Bart. I promise you, we will find a cure."


	11. Lana Lang

Victor Stone, ex football star and current wanted man of machine by Luthor Corp, leaned back in his chair, eyeing Bart's unconscious form closely. Bart wasn't getting better and Oliver had ran out of options. He wasn't sure what to do now and when Oliver was unsure he got agitated real easy; and if Oliver was agitated then everyone was unhappy. Bart had screwed up thousands of times before, Oliver always coming through for him, and Victor couldn't help thinking that that alone was the reason for Oliver's anxiety. Oliver wasn't used to not being able to save Bart.

Victor narrowed his eyes, staring hard at Bart. It was weird, being up at this late hour, Victor glanced at the bedside clock that read 2:48 A.M. in red blocked letters just to confirm himself, without Bart awake. Bart was so active, so hyper, it just felt wrong without his ever present noise filling the room. Bart shifted uncomfortably, beneath Chloe's thick blankets; he unconsciously pulled the cover closer to his body, shivering slightly. Bart curled slightly, his muscles unconsciously tensing as his body attempted to provide him with heat.

Victor glanced up, away from Bart, when a figure entered the room. He shifted uncomfortably as Lana entered the tense room. "Lana Lang," Victor murmured, rising to his feet.

"It's been a while," Lana commented.

"You're married to Lex Luthor," Victor stated.

Lana nodded. "Yeah," she agreed.

"Do you know what that man is?" Victor asked evenly. "Do you really think you know him? I sure hope not, because if you really know him then you're less of a person I thought you were."

"I don't know Lex," Lana told Victor. "He won't let me know him. I just...I wanted to make sure this kid was alright. Lex did some awful things to him."

"And you didn't stop him," Victor agreed.

"I didn't know," Lana murmured. "Until Bart came back. I didn't know what Lex had done, to Bart, to you. To everybody else. I'm sorry, Victor."

Victor shrugged. "What's done is done," he murmured.

Lana nodded. "What is Clark going to do?" She asked. "What can he do now that Lex can...I don't even know what he calls it."

"Do you know if Luthor can do anything else?" Victor asked. "Anything abnormal?"

Lana shook her head. "No. I don't think he can. His assets are the most human I've ever seen."

Victor nodded. "He's a very corrupted man, Lana Lang. You of all people should know this."

Lana glanced away from Victor's stern face to look at Bart's discomfortingly unpeaceful face. "I want to help Clark," Lana said. "I'll do what I can, Victor. I just want to make, I don't know what. I want to make amends with this. And everything. Everything I refused to see. I want to make it better."

Victor looked away from Lana's face to glance over at Bart's unconscious form once more. "I'll talk to Oliver," he said. "He doesn't want to admit it but we kind of need all the help we can get. We need a doctor, Lana. A good one. We need to know what the hell's wrong with Bart. And this isn't personal, but we need revenge in order to move on. Luthor has gone too long on the outside."

Lana was quiet for a moment and Victor anticipated disagreement, maybe even hostility, but then she nodded. "You should start from the top," she said. "Take down Lionel Luthor and Lex will be in the open. Lex is oblivious to how much Lionel helps him. If you take out Lionel then Lex will finally be alone; he'll finally get what he deserves."

"You want to leave him, don't you?" Victor asked suddenly.

Lana glanced up to Victor's face and he grimaced at what he saw there. In high school, Lana had been so completely different. Here, now, she seemed so burdened with reality, with the awkward and too early responabilities of being an adult; a married woman in today's society. He hated seeing this, especially on someone as scarred already as Lana Lang. "I wanted to leave him," she admitted. "Before the wedding. I wasn't sure what I was getting myself into and I wanted to leave him. I saw Clark using his powers and everything just fell into place. I was so mad at myself, for how wellingly blind I was all these years, how I wasted every opportunity with Clark I'd gotten. Everytime Clark would break up, or ditch me, I wanted to believe that it was because he really was a flake and I deserved better. But now I see how Clark was, how he was forced to put so many people in front of himself. He loved me and I ran straight into the arms of his enemy. I wanted to go back to Clark but I couldn't."

"Why not?" Victor asked quietly.

"I was scared of the danger I was putting him into," Lana said. Victor shook his head. "I know. Clark goes through dangers every day probably, but I didn't want to be the cause."

"Luthor threatened him," Victor announced.

"Not Lex," Lana said quickly. "Lex is still unsure of what Clark really is. He doesn't want to come to the conclusion that his best friend has been willingly lying to him for so many years, that even in the beginning their relationship had been tainted, corrupted. But it was Lionel Luthor. And I'm afraid that he does have the power to eliminate Clark and I don't want that to happen. That's why you must go to him first. And then Lex."

Victor nodded. "I'll past it onto to Kent and Oliver."

Lana grinned tiredly. "Thank you Victor. I know you guys won't be able to forgive me, but I am here to help."

"I know that, Lana," Victor said. "Like I said, we need the help."


	12. Mutant

Author's note - I'm a terrible person. But what else is new...This is the next chapter. It's strictly Bart and Chloe. You find out something about Bart that I totally randomly made up. I dunno - I was feeling creative. It's very medical - so don't get all technical with me. I'm sorry if I'm wrong but...I liked it so. Review, my lovely people. It's kinda what I L.I.V.E. for...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We know it's a fever," Chloe told the doctor. But the doctor had very little information. Something had infected the inside of Bart and now his natural defenses were working overtime to eliminate whatever was wrong with him. His body was getting to hot and eventually - if nothing could be done to prevent it - Bart would simply burn out - and cease to live. The doctor Lana had hired in secrecy had ran every conceivable test on Bart. His body was healthy, and yet he was so sick. "Can't you just like - X-ray him. His brain, his organs - something has to be off. He can't just be ill without...being sick."

"I am sorry, Miss Sullivan. I have x-rayed his brain, and his internal organs, every inch of his body. And let me assure you, everything is as it should be. He is healthy," the doctor commented. He sounded just as confused as she felt - but his voice was stern, he was confident. "This is his genetic code," the doctor commented. "This code is the only abnormality I can find."

"What does that mean?" Chloe asked, analyzing the strip of paper the doctor had given her.

"This is my genetic code," the doctor told her and gave her another piece of paper. "Can you count the differences?"

"There's nine," Chloe said.

"Correct," the doctor murmured, glancing back toward the door that separated them from Bart. "There are eight differences that separate humans from each other. Our hair, our weight, our heritage. Bart has nine. Do you understand what this means, Miss Sullivan?"

"You're saying Bart isn't human," Chloe said. "But how --"

"His body is human," the doctor interrupted. "His brain is human. I believe he is a human being. But this," the doctor indicated a strand of Bart's DNA. "This has to be a mutation."

"A mutation," Chloe repeated.

"Yes," the doctor agreed. "I believe that something happened, Miss Sullivan; I believe that you are aware of what happened; something happened and this event prevented his cells from copying themselves correctly. Something happened that his body was inable to cope with, and thus cope incorrectly."

Chloe nodded. "So what does this mean -- I mean - how does this effect his immune system?"

"I do not know," the doctor murmured. "You must understand the rarity of this. I've never seen anything like it. You are either human or not - I have never came into contact with someone that went from human to - to...something else. But I do know that his immune system appears healthy."

"Alright," Chloe said.

"Looks can be deceiving though," the doctor assured her. "This mutation may have opened him up for anomalies -- attacks from diseases that we have never dealt with. Maybe he has mutated a disease - and this disease remains invisible to us. But it is there and I guarantee you - I am going to find it. And I will fix it."

"What can we do, to help you?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know," the doctor answered truthfully. "Just try to think back about what he may have done -- out of the ordinary. Take your time -- he's free to go home. But I'd advise bed rest, soup -- stick with liquids. And contact me with any information you have on what changed before his current condition."

"Yeah," Chloe murmured. "Thanks." She waited for the doctor to leave before reentering Bart's hospital room.

"I'm incurable," Bart murmured thickly. His eyes were half closed, the weight too much for him. The dark was comforting. "I'm going to die of a disease they've never even heard of."

"Said the first man who contracted AIDS," Chloe retorted.

"And everyone after him proceeded to die," Bart murmured. "What's gonna happen?"

"Bart, he wants to know what happened -- before you got so...sick," Chloe murmured as she helped Bart to his feet.

He clutched her tightly, a weak arm clung across her shoulders. "I lost my powers," he commented. "Before it'd been an on and off thing. But right before -- I just lost them. I felt all the hope I had just...disappear -- not even drain. One minute it was and then it was gone and I couldn't find it again. It was different than before. It felt like it was for real this time. I felt like dying..."

"I wonder how many genetic differences you would have if you actually had powers," Chloe blurted out as she pulled open the hospital's front door.

"What?" Bart asked, glancing down at her.

"Congradulations, Bart," Chloe said suddenly, pausing to unlock her car. "You're a freak."

"That's awfully harsh," Bart murmured, lowering himself to her passenger seat.

Chloe laughed quietly as she started her car. "I mean - biologically - you're not human. And that's when you're all powerless and...dying. Imagine how unhuman you would be if you were healthy and...powerful."

"Aw," Bart murmured. "You think I was powerful. Isn't that just so adorable."

Chloe gasped out loud and Bart smiled sheepishly. "Maybe that's the problem." She glanced at his confused but amused expression. "Maybe losing your powers had a bad effect on you. Right? Maybe -- your powers effected your immune system and now that they're gone your immune system is defenseless. Maybe --"

"Chloe," Bart interrupted. "I wasn't born with the powers -- I'm not Clark."

"I know that," Chloe said quietly, slightly abashed. "But he said that you had a mutation, Bart. That it happened due to an event. That would be you and the traumatic experience of being struck by lightning. It did something to you -- it changed you; quite possibly forever. I mean - you can run -- faster than sound travels. Imagine what else you may be able to do - if we could just find these powers you've misplaced. What are we gonna do."

"I dunno," Bart murmured. "It all goes to back to Lex though, doesn't it?"

"Maybe," Chloe murmured. "But he can't be the evil in every smallville story. He isn't alone."

"I know that," Bart said. "But if it isn't Lex, then who would do something like this?"

"The malicious intent is found in every human, Bart," Chloe murmured. "They're like hay -- in a hay stack. And Lex is that needle. But sometimes it's not the needle you're looking for. It's a strand of hay."

"Wow," Bart murmured. "That was kind've philosophical."


	13. Pain without love

Author's note -- yes, my chapters may seem short. I'm sorry. I dunno who's reading this -- but I did read Blazingfire's review - and I dunno if i'll give Bart more powers. It depends on what the reviews dictate. In the comics he does have more powers. And I wanna clarify them. He can move so quickly that he can phase through solid objects - thus making capture difficult. He had developed the ability to create copies of himself -- scouts -- and send them back through the time stream. But one was killed - and he was put in a coma -- so he doesn't really do that. He can read at super speed - and he is the only speedster that can remember what he reads at such speeds. And you learn that in the future he can steal the speed from the speedster. He can obviously run over water -- and he can create tidle waves by doing so...He has wonderous powers. And these are the ones I can remember...but just tell me what you think. And here's another chapter. I have the next one finished too -- so I'll just wait a day to post it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"X-ray him," Chloe commanded as soon as she and Bart had returned to her apartment.

"Excuse me?" Clark asked, glancing up from the paper he was reading.

"It's not human," Chloe said. "Bart is healthy. So x-ray him -- see if you...see anything. Do it."

Clark shrugged and waited patiently as Bart lowered himself slowly into a chair. Clark stared hard at Bart until the clothes and skin faded away. He focused on Bart's muscles but they were vibrant -- healthy. Quite healthy, in fact, Clark couldn't remember seeing such muscles look this way. His stare hardened and the muscles faded as well - until all that was left was bone. And then he saw it. And once he saw it - a liquid like substance of Gray color - this substance seemed to fill Bart's body. Bart's loud groan broke Clark's concentration. Clark jerked back, blinking several times. "What is it?" He asked.

Bart had moved but Clark couldn't remember seeing him move. He was bent over, clutching his chest. His face was distorted, wet from tears and sweat. He was gasping for air, his cheeks red from the struggle. "Bart?" Chloe asked. Her hand had been resting on his shoulder and only when she removed it did she realize how moist it was. She touched him again. "Your skin's burning up."

"It hurts," Bart gasped. "It's my chest. It's like -- like someones crushing it."

Chloe glanced over at Clark, who was kneeling in front of Bart, just as concerned as she looked. Clark was staring at Bart's heaving chest. He saw it now, the grey strands of liquid was not idle - they were swirling around his rib cage. The strands appeared more solid than they had minutes before.

Clark reached out a hand and pressed it against Bart's chest. "Clark," Bart gasped. He had seized Clark's arm tightly - but he wasn't trying to shove it away; he was clenching it tightly with all the strength left in his body. Nothing seemed to happen but then Clark recoiled abruptly.

Chloe leaned closer. His hand had been burnt. "What?" She asked. "How is that possible?"

"Kryptonite," Clark murmured. "But it's grey. I don't know what that means." He rose to his feet. "But I bet Lex does."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lex glanced up from his computer screen. It was just a feeling; he checked the door often - out of old habits that refused to die. But the sight of Clark Kent standing before his desk did not surprise him. "Hello, Clark." His voice was friendly, despite his apparant bruises.

"What did you do?" Clark asked, his voice hard.

"I'm sorry, please refresh my memory," Lex purred. "What are you talking about?"

"What did you do to Bart," Clark snapped, raising his voice.

"Clark --"

"You put kryptonite in his body," Clark interrupted. "How do I get it out?"

"You?" Lex repeated, slightly amused. "I assume you won't be getting it out at all. You have a soft spot for the kryptonite. And your boy will die."

"Why?" Clark snapped. "Why would you do that? Why is he an enemy?"

"I'm sorry, Clark," Lex purred again. "You must have forgotten that he destroyed several of my small businesses. He is a very dangerous, a very serious threat to luthercorp. And I will not tolerate it."

"So you're gonna kill him?" Clark asked bewildered. "Come on, Lex. That's a little harsh, even for you."

"I'm not killing anyone," Lex murmured. "I injected an experimental string of kryptonite into his blood stream. I didn't know the affects it would have on him. His loss of powers." Lex smiled. "Without these powers, he will die."

"You've been corrupted, Lex," Clark spat. "Just like his powers corrupted his body - they will do the same to you."

Lex shrugged. "Maybe. But I don't intend on losing them. You see I combined his dna with your dna Clark. There was an uncanny similarity between the two. There was an uncanny difference between ours, Clark. You don't appear to be...quite human."

"How'd you get my dna?" Clark asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Trade secret," Lex answered promptly. "I added in bits of kryptonite. Can you even conceive of the effect the kryptonite had on your DNA. It was remarkable. Why does it hurt you, clark?"

"How do I fix him?" Clark asked.

"You don't," Lex murmured. "He was a pain, and I'll be relieved when he's gone."

"Lex," Clark growled. "I won't let him die. How do I fix him?"

"I'm not going to reverse this work," Lex murmured. "I've eliminated his powers. That is all. It's a shame, really. The complete toll his utter loss has taken on him. A real unstable young chap."

Clark opened his mouth but Lex's alarm went off - blaring the word -- Intruder. Lex quickly stood. "Try and Catch up," he murmured as he disappeared. Clark frowned and promptly followed.

I am introducing kryptonite into this series -- and I wanna clarify the different variants. I do insist to state that the form that is used in my story is one I have invented - so reading anything extra aside from the chapter is not necessary in any way. I do find the kryptonite VERY intriguing. And I do credit my information to wikipedia.

There are two time periods in the DC comics. There is the beginning - and then every thing that follows the infinite crisis. It was a huge comic - so your book stores and/or comic stores should have it. If I confuse you - wikipedia has it too. But it was a huge time - and Bart allen did take a huge part in it. Afterwards the speed force appeared to be distroyed and bart was the only speedster capable of running.

Okay! The infinite crisis -- Bart was transported to a different earth/reality - and he lived there for five years. But when he found his way back to his home -- he found out that it was immediately after the event - and so he had aged five years in the matter of a days. So that is why he went solo and kinda quit the titans. Because he was five years older than his friends...I just wanted to clear that up...I dunno why...

But anyways -- this is the kryptonite - and there are two periods -- like I said. The kryptonite does change and I want to make it clear during which periods the effects take. However -- they are different in the movies and the comics, and smallville. So enjoy.

**Green Kryptonite **- causes immediate physical pain and debilitation; reduces powers and kills within hours. In most comics -- not smallville or the movies -- Superman retains his powers and invulnerability to human weapons -- albeit he's dramatically weakened and in severe pain. His skin also turns green. This is simply so that a villain couldn't reveal kryptonite to him and then shoot him with a gun. So in the comics - kryptonite (and evidently doomsday) is the only thing that can kill superman. For humans -- there is no short term effects; albeit in the post-crisis world of the comics -- long term exposure is lethal, due to radiation poisoning. And due to smallville - humans have the ability to gain inhuman powers - due to the radiation as well. Lead blocks the effect of kryptonite. Due to smallville - dying neutralizes the kryptonite in Clark's system.

**Red Kryptonite **- Created from green kryptonite that passed through a mysterious red-hued cloud en route to earth. It inflicts one of a variety of odd effects on kryptonians -- creating an initial 'tingling effect'. Superman (excluding smallville) has suffered the follow effects (because each red kryptonite is different): being turned into a dragon, a non-powered giant, a dwarf, an ant-headed humanoid, a lunatic and an amnesiac, being made unable to see anything colored green; growing incredibly long hair, nails and beard; being rendered totally powerless; growing fat; gaining the ability to read thoughts; losing his invulnerability along the left side of his body; being split into an evil superman and a good clark kent; being rendered unable to speak or write anything but kryptonian; growing an extra set of arms; becoming clumsy; transferring his powers; rapidly aging; and multiple personality changes. **On smallville -- it affects clark only when it is in direct contact with the skin. The time duration of the red k effects are limited to a few days.**

**Gold kryptonite - **Removes superpowers from Kryptonians permanently; in one story, a temporary antidote was developed to negate the effect for a short time. Obviously - it's not used often in the superman comics and it has made no appearance in Smallvile - and it probably won't because we know Superman doesn't lose his powers.

**Blue kryptonite - **Pre-crisis -- Blue kryptonite affected only Bizarros (a sort of doppelganger of Superman) in the manner that green kryptonite affects kryptonians. Post-crisis - it makes Bizarros coherent, polite and goodhearted; it alters their distinctive grammar. It appears to be the exact opposite of green kryptonite -- helping bizarro instead of hurting. Post identity crisis and on the new earth - blue kryptonite owned by lex luther has effects similar to the old blue kryptonite. It has a negative affect on Bizarro - in a painful manner. It's not know the affect it has on superman, though.

**Black kryptonite - **This was actually introduced in Smallville. It splits (physically) human bodies. It can be created by super-heating green kryptonite. In the comics (2005) it possesses the ability to split a person's personality into two separate entities. In some comics tho - it just makes superman evil.

**White kryptonite - **Kills all plant life, whether kryptonian or not. Induces decay immediately upon exposure, and ranges around 25 yards.

**Jewel kryptonite - **amplifies the psychic powers of Phantom Zone residents, allowing them to project illusions into the 'real world' or perform mind control. It's made from what was left of a mountain range on Krypton called the Jewel mountains

**Anti-kryptonite - **Has no effect on superpowered kryptonians, but has the same effects as green kryptonite on non-superpowered kryptonians. It's what killed most residents of Argo city in the pre-crisis comics. It was is the power source of superman's evil counterpart who lives in an alternate antimatter universe

**X-Kryptonite - **Created by pre-crisis supergirl (who is coming to smallville this coming season...) while experimenting with green kryptonite in search of an antidote. It has no effect on kryptonians, but bestows temporary superpowers on earth lifeforms.

**Slow kryptonite - **affects humans in a manner similar to normal green kryptonite.

**Magno-kryptonite -** Magnetically attracted to all substances originally from krypton, with such incredible force that not even the strength of Superman or Bizarro can escape it.

**Bizarro Red kryptonite - **affects humans the same way red kryptonite affects kryptonians.

**Kryptonite-X or Kryptisium -** a form of filtered/purified kryptonite. Created when a cyborg used a huge chunk of kryptonite in an attempt to kill the weak, powerless, recovering superman. Instead of killed him - it caused him to become an over-muscled giant, due to his accelerated sunlight absorption and overstorage of energy.

**Silver Kryptonite -** In smallville - it brings out Clark's paranoid side, and his delusions show him some of his greatest fears, which he belives to be real.


	14. Oliver Queen

The single ring interrupted the silence of Oliver Queen's room. He reached out a hand, groggily, and fumbled for the phone. "What?" He asked sleepily.

"Oliver?" It was a female voice.

"Chloe?" Oliver asked.

"Where have you been?" Chloe asked. "It's been three days." Oliver blinked, cleared his threat and struggled into a sitting position. But his suddenly heavy breathing and coughs unsettled Chloe. "Oliver, what happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Oliver grunted. "Evidently we're not all invincable aliens from foreign planets. Go figure. Has Bart's condition changed?"

"No, but we know what's wrong with him," Chloe said, respectfully deciding not to pursue Oliver Queen's problems.

"That's good," Oliver commented, his voice suddenly lighter. "What is it?"

"Kryptonite," Chloe murmured. "But not real kryptonite. Or any kryptonite that we've heard of. It's different. And we only know one effect it has on Bart -- and that's eliminating his abilities."

"And being powerless is making him sick?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah," Chloe murmured. "Kind've. We don't know the details. But it's very technical. There's something wrong with his dna. And I think the kryptonite and his abilities affected his immune system some how. So not having them makes him vulnerable."

Oliver smiled to himself. "That's good. How do we fix it?"

"That's the problem," Chloe murmured. "We don't know."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What seems to be the problem?" Lex asked his head of security. The man was flipping quickly through Lex's advance camera system.

"I-I don't know sir," the man answered quietly. "There is no intruder. It has to be a malfunction."

"There are no malfunctions in my system," Lex countered.

"I'm sorry sir -" Lex abruptly left the room before the man could finish his apology.

"What are you going to do?" Clark asked as he followed Lex through his expansive mansion.

"I am going to find the intruder," Lex murmured. "Care to come and watch?"

"Lex --" Clark broke off and jerked his head to the side. He had heard something. When he looked back at Lex, Lex was staring at him hard.

"What is it, Lassie?" Lex asked, smiling, amused.

"There's someone in this room," Clark told him. He was staring hard off into space.

"I highly doubt --"

And there...Clark had spotted the creeping skeleton of a human. Clark lurched forward, seizing the intruder hard. Lex didn't move. "Who are you?" Clark demanded.

"Um...this isn't charades, Clark. What are you --" But once again Lex was cut off - this time by a different voice.

"You're hurting my arms." The voice was young, gruff, pained. Clark loosened his hold. "That's awfully kind of you."

"How are you invisible?" Clark asked

"I dunno," the kid answered. "I'm...not..."

"Yeah, except you kind've are," Lex retorted, finally crossing the room to approach Clark and his intruder. "What are you and why are in my house?"

"House?" The intruder repeated. "I'd say more like three apartment buildings combined. Why don't you try to give back some -- to the less fortunate?"

"Because the less fortunate are criminals?" Lex answered.

"Oh, look at Lex Luthor. The famous and ridiculously rich bigot." The voice was mocking and Lex didn't much like it. Lex surged forward and Clark was deeply displeased when he realized he didn't have the time to avoid Lex. He was shoved aside with such force that he almost lost his footing. There was a loud thump and a gasp of pain and the intruder hit the floor hard. Lex kicked him hard in the stomach and the boy yelped in pain.

Clark surged forward and pulled Lex back with bone crushing force. "Stop it."

"Clark, always the boy scout," Lex mused. He jerked back, out of clark's grasp and stepped down hard onto the ground, another yelp of pain filling the room. "Whoops."

"Lex," Clark shoved Lex back and knelt beside the invisible boy. "You okay?"

There was a hesitant pause, but the intruder's heavy breathing gave away his position. "No," he grunted. He shifted slightly and Clark quickly helped him into a sitting position. "It's my hand."

"Is there --" Clark paused, clearing his throat. "Do you know how to...um...you're not invisible all the time, right?"

"Of course I'm not," the kid answered grudgingly. "What kind of question is that?"

"Here." Clark helped the intruder to his feet. "Reveal yourself or you're never getting out of here alive."

Clark had already released the intruders arm though and didn't quite manage to catch him before he struck out against Lex. Lex grunted and collapsed. His head snapped back as an invisible foot caught his chin. The intruder struck out toward Clark next but Clark didn't flinch and the intruder jerked back in pain. "What the hell man."


	15. Kryptonite

Author's note -- I know very few readers of smallville read the comics. And I know you all know I do. I am a huge fan. And realisticly -- a lot of members of the teen titans have been killed. I mean people think marvel does the whole death thing but DC does it just as much. Bart allen is dead. He had his own comic book - the fastest man alive -- and he was killed, surprisingly enough Inertia helped in that respect. I just though I'd let you guys know. But it is comics - and he was pretty big - so when they see fit, he might be revived. Imagine how many times Raven was revived. And! They are making a wonder woman movie and a teen titans movie has been giving the green light. Comic books are taking over the world...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What hurts now?" Chloe was staring furiously at Bart, but it was almost as though she wasn't seeing him. Her eyes were cloudy, emotional. Despite the consistent pain, Bart managed to feel uncomfortable. "Bart?" Chloe blinked, her vision remaining unfocused.

"Just my chest," Bart grunted. "It's fine," he mumbled after a second of silence. "Where'd Clark go?"

Chloe's gaze shifted. She glanced up toward his face. His eyes were bright, watery, rimmed red from irritation. His face was tense, his jaw clenching and unclenching repetively. His fists were clenching and unclenching in time with his jaw, his hands shaking when he released the pressure of the fist. His hair was dark with sweat, matted to his pasty forehead. His skin had decline in color rapidly since his diagnosis. It was almost as though the kryptonite knew what they were doing; that they were trying to dispose of it.

"Chloe," Bart moaned. His eyes were wide and slitted at the same time. His hand twitched and he struggled to lift it, clumsily cupping Chloe's cheek. He stroke it gently. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Chloe answered weakly. "I just feel...disconnected." She felt light headed, drained. She was exhausted after a complete night of sleep. "I'm so tired."

Bart coughed, curling into a ball as the wretched coughs wracked his frail frame. "Where the hell is Clark?" He demanded. His voice was raw, but it was weak, and thus soft. Almost gentle.

"I-I don't know," Chloe admitted. "He went to Lex's hours ago. He went straight for the cure."

"I hope he gets here before..." Bart's voice trailed off, his eyes momentarily sliding close. He felt exhausted with the effort of his movement. He had been sleeping so much lately, being awake momentarily was causing him great effort. And after puking for the past few days, he was deeply dehydrated.

"Bart," Chloe pleaded. "I hate it when you talk like that."

"Sorry," Bart slurred. "I've never been so...so sick."

"No," Chloe agreed. "Your speed gives you a heightened metabolism. That's why you eat so much and gain no weight. It's why you normally heal quickly. Your immune system was so...extraordinary."

"But it wasn't me." Bart jerked his head in an attempt to shake it. "All those powers. I took them for granted. Huh?"

"Shhh," Chloe shushed. "Stop it. I hate it when you talk like that."

A shimer of a grin split Bart's sweaty face. White teeth shone bright against the greyish tone of his face.

"Chloe!" Chloe jerked up but Bart didn't seem to comprehend Clark's distressed voice. He was nodding off to sleep. He looked almost peaceful. "Chloe! I need your help!"

Chloe quickly left Bart's side, glancing back at him before leaving her room. Clark was in the living room, but he was kneeling on the floor, hovering over a boy she had never seen before. "What happened?"

"Just an intruder of Lex's," Clark answered off hand. He was surveying the boy's condition. "Lex broke his hand and a few ribs. I didn't...know what else to do."

"I don't mean to sound rude," Chloe began delicately. "But what about the cure?"

"He didn't make a cure," Clark answered. His voice was dark, almost angry. "He mixed Bart and my DNA with kryptonite. Whatever he got after that he injected into Bart. He didn't bother with a cure. Because he doesn't care, Chloe. He didn't even bother with an expermentation first. Bart was _**the **_experiment." Clark shook his head. "I was so stupid, Chloe. I kept hoping that one day he would shake off this persona he's been creating, and return to that friend that I used to know. I continued to have faith in him, Chloe -- despite what he's done. I can't care anymore, Chloe. Lex, the friend and companion I once had -- he is dead. The only thing left is Lionel Luther's son. And I'm going to bring him down."

"Alright," Chloe murmured. She was pacing as Clark began speculating over the intruder. "If we up the dose of kryptonite into Bart -- we'll be able to destroy the remnants of your dna. We won't need to destroy his -- for the obvious reasons. But how are we suppose to destroy the existing kryptonite. I mean...it's in his blood stream. Your dna may help his immune system reboot, but not until every trace of kryptonite is gone."

"Alright," Clark said nodding. "What destroys kryptonite?"

"I don't know of anything that destroys it," Chloe answered immediately. "but there is one physical component that destroys the effects of kryptonite."

"Lead," Clark said. "So what do we do? Inject lead into his blood stream and pray that it locates and destroys every trace of kryptonite?"

"We don't need to pray, Clark," Chloe murmured. Pacing helped focus her train of thought. "You locate the kryptonite and we'll inject lead as close to the kryptonite as possible. But what about lead poisoning? I mean -- your blood could go bad, and then we'd really be in trouble. What if elimintating your dna is enough for Bart to overcome the kryptonite? I mean what if the burden of your weakened dna is keeping the kryptonite strong? We can't go into this blindly Clark."

"I know," Clark agreed. "We don't want to hurt Bart any more than he already is."

Chloe nodded, stopped pacing and stared Clark in the eyes. "That is why Oliver Queen is going to hire the best scientist he can find, and we are going to study the particles of kryptonite."

"Alright," Clark agreed.

"Of course we already know a little bit about why it affects you, and people in general." Clark noodded. "The radiation. But we have radiation cures. Right? What if it's not quick, enough, Clark? What if Bart doesn't make it? I know I don't know him as well as you do Clark, but I don't think I could take him dying. I don't I could handle that, Clark."

"Cloe, calm down. Bart isn't going to die. I need you to go call Lana's doctor, and tell him he has to come here. Tell him we have a kid that has a broken hand and broken ribs. Alright?"

"Who's that?" Chloe asked, staring down at the completely visible intruder. He was unconscious, his hair covering his eyes, his teeth clenched. He was their age, and his face was pale and clammy. He looked ten times healthier than Bart.

"I...I don't know. He was...trying to rip off Lex or something. But he's hurt. And we're going to help him, Chloe."


	16. Slow lightning

Author's note - this IS the most technical I will EVER get. But I did use wikipedia - so fucking much. What I say about lead is true. So do be weary - because lead is huge in old houses. And it's VERY dangerous. I got my kryptonite information from wikipedia too. So, I know -- it seems so creative, but I didn't create it. The cure I have - and how kryptonite remains in a group, even when it's within your body is my own thoughts and ideas tho. And this story is surprisingly coming to a close. And I feel VERY positive about that. I've never ended a story before...There's a bit of bart and chloe at the end. For you...shippers. So enjoy. And comment.

I call this chapter the Slow lightning. And as you guys know I depend heavily on the comics for the titles of my chapters. The flashes believe that at the end of the road - instead of seeing the light or the grim reaper - they see a darkened, mangled flash - the Black Flash. And whoever sees him does die. Except for wally west. He's special. But he was forced to race the black flash to the end of the world -- when death no longer matter. Slow lightning is a connotation... Just...a little bit of trivia...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright, so, lead is out of the question," Chloe sighed as she sat down heavily beside the bed Bart hadn't left in the past three days. "There's a huge problem with lead poisoning. If it gets into your blood stream, Bart, it will ruin you red blood cells. Making the oxygen travel to your bran obsolete. And then you'll die."

"That would be bad," Bart murmured.

"Yeah. Especially since your immune system - at the age of seventeen - should be able to illiminate small doses of lead -- naturally. And that's the amount we'd need. But with the weakened state you're in - lead exposure could kill you." Chloe licked her lips. She was thirsty, but she didn't want to leave Bart again.

"You want to explain lead to me, don't you," Bart asked quietly.

Chloe really did. It would give her something to do; she worked better - emotionally - when her brain was content. "Um sure. Lead is toxic because it has the ability to mimic the metals we actually need in our body, like calcium and iron. Which means it can interact with the same molecules that iron and calcium interact with, but since lead reacts with them differently -- the molecules are faulty and fail to do what they're supposed to do, like carry oxygen to other parts of your body. Lead resides mostly in your bones, sometimes in your blood. It can be absorbed through your skin though. It's a pretty nasty metal." Chloe paused briefly.

"The scientist Oliver hired requested to do a little study on Clark," she continued. Something flickered in Bart's eyes, and she took it for interest. "Because kryptonite, which we are currently studying, effects Clark far more than it effects us. We know why, but the scientist didn't. Clark's doing an awful lot to ensure your safety, Bart. He explained things to that scientist. He explained his origins, kryptonite, the effects it has on him. He explained your origins, too."

"He believe him?" Bart asked.

"Yeah. The scientist was real cool," Chloe murmured.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I have concluded my study," Dr. Kocalov announced. Oliver was standing beside the doctor, and Clark stood beside him. Vic Stone and AC were in the room as well, but Oliver had insisted that Clark accompany this. "Kryptonite is not an element. Not on earth, not on Krypton. It is the common ore of the super-actinide kryptonium. Kryptonium is an unusually stable transuranic element that has a life span of hundreds of thousands of years."

"Alright," Oliver said. "Why does it effect Clark like it does?"

"Radiation," Kocalov stated. "I have studied you thoroughly, Mr. Kent. And you are an extraordinary being that I have never encountered before. Your cells, in particular, are very advanced. To put it simple, you are like a living solar battery. You maintain your natural abilities and strength through massive stars, primarily our sun. The radiation in Kryptonite purges your cells of this energy, in a very painful manner. And if you remain in contact with kryptonite long enough, if the radiation purges your cells of all the energy, you will die."

"That's really depressing," AC commented.

"Yes. Especially to my lab rat," Kocalov mentioned. "I wanted to see the effect kryptonite would have on creatures not from Krypton. We are still weak to radiation. And it can create numerous symptons, but my rat has cancer. And the cancer is spreading faster than any known cancer to man. I'm afraid there is no cure."

"What about Bart?" Clark asked.

"If we do not manage to purge his body of the kryptonite, he will die." The justice league exchanged looks of distress, but the scientist held up a patient hand. "I do know his death will be far worse than my rat's. But my rat is a miniture being. Mr. Allen's body is bigger, thus harder to kill. I do estimate his life span as three or four more days, before cancer develops. Once the cancer manifests itself, there is no cure."

"But what do we do about the kryptonite?" Vic asked. "How are we supposed to 'purge' Bart of it?"

"Reboot his immune system. The kryptonite may be mere particles but they remain in a group." The scientist paused. "You may extract them as you would a tumor."

"That's it?" Clark asked. "That's the cure?"

The scientist nodded. "That is the cure. But do not miss any of the kryptonite - for the minor of minor fragments may still carry radiation. Mr. Allen is a strong boy. His immune system is of the best due to his metabolism." Clark turned to go but the scientist stopped him. "I am grateful you have chosen to entrust me with your secret, Mr. Kent. I will not abuse the gift."

Clark smiled sheepishly. "I'm grateful you have just saved a friend's life. We owe it to you, Mr. Kocalov." The scientist nodded in exchange.

"The world is a dangerous place, Mr. Kent." Clark nodded. He knew that. "It is a sad day when men of power, such as Mr. Luthor, abuse their status in such terrible ways. I am merely a pawn who was given the task that only queens are entrusted with. And I am proud to have carried out such a task. If at any time, Mr. Queen, you need my assistance, do not hesistate. For I will always be here."

"Thank you, Kocalov," Oliver spoke up, slightly uncomfortable. "You are right, there are few we can trust. We need what help we can get."

Kocaluv noodded. "Hurry, Mr. Allen's life is litterly hanging in the balance."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Chloe." Chloe had fallen quiet, simply watching Bart's somewhat peaceful face as he drifted in and out of sleep. She was tired but she knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep before Clark returned to confirm her fears, or tell her of a cure that Lex had somehow ignored. "Chloe." Bart's lips were moving. Chloe watched them, taking in the dry cracked lips, that was much brighter than his sweaty face.

She blinked, and focused on Bart once more. "Yeah?" She asked quietly.

"You want to sleep with me?" Bart asked quietly.

Chloe blinked again. "What?" She asked.

A shadow of amusement flickered across Bart's face, but it was gone too quickly. "In the bed. I know you're tired and...I'm cold..."

"You're covered up," Chloe murmured. Annoyance shone bright on Bart's tired features. Chloe smiled sheepishly and pulled back the blankets of her bed. She gently laid beside him. The bed was hot, used, and Bart's heavy breathing was noticeable. "Bart," she murmured. She had been strong for the past few days, as his health had deteriorated. She had been able to easily tell herself that Clark would somehow find a cure. But now, right beside Bart, suddenly aware of how fragile his life was, she felt a lump in her throat. Her vision blurred as the onset of tears hit her hard.

Bart glanced down at her, taken aback by her reaction. He hadn't ever made a girl cry before. He struggled closer to Chloe and pulled her into a tight huge, his arms surprisingly still as Chloe's body shook with terrified sobs. "I don't want to lose you, Bart," Chloe sobbed against his chest - a chest that was no longer shaking with the effort of breathing.

"Chloe." His voice was quiet, but no longer raspy, no longer weak. "I'm not dying."

"You're not dead," Chloe murmured, her voice muffled against his chest. "But you are dying, Bart."

Bart couldn't ignore how his vision was suddenly blurred, as he tried to look down at the top of Chloe's head. The tears escaped him, mixing with the sweat on his face, without becoming invisible. "Well...on that light note," he mumbled. He hadn't feared for his death before. Not when he was locked inside Lex's cells, not when he'd had a gun pointed at him a few years ago. Not when his powers suddenly evaporated. Not when he was certain he was dying. Now he was scared; and it hurt to breathe. There was an aching inside of him, and he could no longer wish it away. It was entrapping him, and he was sadly sure this was the end. This was the last time Bart Allen was going to touch Chloe Sullivan. This was the end of their story, the end of the play; there would be no more chapters written about them.

Bart gripped Chloe's chin gently with clammy fingers and pulled it up. He pushed his lips against hers. The kiss was wet, albeit neither of them used an indecent amount of tongue. Chloe could taste the salt from his tears and sweat, as he tasted her tears. But they kissed, and suddenly the world was right. He wasn't just alive, but he was healthy, he was happy - he felt great, he felt himself evaporated against Chloe, the softness of her lips, the gentle affection melting against him.

And then Chloe pulled away and stared at Bart - really at him, straight into his pale eyes. And she curled up next to him, hugging him for dear life and they fell asleep like that. Peaceful...fearless...


	17. Savitar

Author's note -- This chapter is called Savitar. That is the name of the Hindu God of motion. Savitar was a pilot in the cold war - and his plane was struck down by lightning in hostile land. And he discovered he had speed. He became obsessed - and learned HUGE powers that no other speedster had, like giving his speed to other people - and objects. He became the leader of a cult. He was a bad guy. But it took several 'flashes' (Johnny quick, max mercury, THE flash and impulse) to eliminate him as a threat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark impatiently waited until the morning to wake Bart up. Lana had made the call, and her doctor went to his lab several hours early to prep for Bart. Clark was slightly put off, with how comfortable Bart and Chloe looked. They were still unconsciously clutching eachother, enveloped within each other's embrace, when he had gotten back to Chloe's apartment. "It was a kodack moment," Bart mentioned in the morning when Clark recalled his surprise of finding Bart and Chloe together, in bed.

"Only for you," Clark retorted.

Bart shrugged. "I guess so..."

Clark narrowed his eyes. "You're a lot more lively, aren't you there, Bart?"

Bart shrugged again. "Dude, my head is throbbing. My chest restricts more every time I breathe, and all I see is blurs. Which isn't so bad -- when I'm talking to you. It's kind've a postive...but I can't see Chloe, Clark. I couldn't see her last night, when we were talking. And she was crying."

Clark found himself laughing. Bart narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Bart...I'm just not surprised."

"Thanks," he replied bitterly. "I've never made a girl cry before," he added. "But we have to hurry this along. I'm losing my vision. I mean...that's kind've a big one there, right?"

"Yeah," Clark murmured. "But don't worry. This doctor's pretty much the best -- working for the luthors and all."

"So if I die, of undiagnosed causes, I'm sure you'll know why," Bart murmured.

Clark frowned. "Don't talk like that, Bart," he said. Bart shrugged half-heartedly. "This is the end, Bart. You're not dying; you're going to be cured. That's a good thing."

"Yeah, it is," Bart agreed. "But I don't want to get my hopes up and be all depressed for my last two days if things don't go as accordingly to you."

Clark shook his head. He would have pushed the subject further, but Chloe entered the room. She had left to take a quick shower. Her hair was towel dryed (and thus still wet), but she seemed quite a bit more lively than she had been in the past few days as well. "You ready to go, Bart?" she asked.

"Yeah," Bart mumbled. "Just...help me up..."

Chloe grinned openly and went to Bart's aid. She wasn't needed, due to Clark's strength, but Bart wanted her help regardless. He was a light boy; a real thin boy, and she could feel his weight baring down on her - but she relished in it. He wasn't wasting away any longer. She even took note of his attempt to aide her, as they walked out to her car. The worst thing a sick person could do is absolutely nothing. Once people stop trying, once they lose hope, their bodies take note of it, and then they too stop trying. Bart had stopped trying, right after he lost his powers, his strength, his purpose. But he was better; he was hopeful. He realized that suddenly, for the first time in his entire life -- he wanted to see tomorrow...he wanted to live. And god be damned if he should die...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How you feeling, Bart?" Clark asked. He had asked the question before, and even now - his voice remained the same - edgy; like maybe Bart wasn't okay, despite his previous accusations.

"I'm fine, Clark," Bart answered quietly. He was tired of Clark's insistent concern. He was unsure of how to respond to Clark's concern, to Chloe's quiet - but certain worry, to Oliver's cause of pacing, to Victor's intense silence and to AC's certainly unfunny, dry jokes. He had never encountered it before...concern. Concern for him - Bart Allen. It felt unreal, like he could see it quite clearly, but his fingers were numb and failed to grasp it firmly. It stood right in front of him, almost in a taunting way. "I'm fine," he murmured. He was almost telling himself...like he, himself, needed to know. Like maybe, if he failed to voice his own effections - his current emotions - then they most certainly would then cease to exist. "Perfectly fine," he added.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Allen," The doctor began. He was following the surgery closely on a television set. The cameras were sharper, closer, than the eyes of the surgon. If the surgon were to miss bits of the kryptonite, then the camera would pick up on it. "Just a few more minutes, and surely you will be done."

Bart felt himself nodding, but he was sure he didn't actually nod. He nodded inside his head. He didn't feel any better, the anticipation, the bone shattering apprehension, was paralyzing him.

There was a sudden increase of weight on Bart's shoulder, and with a drunken tilt of his head, he concluded that it was a hand. Without sparing much thought, he knew that it was Chloe's hand. The fingers were narrow, the hand was small, and there was a sort of silky delicacy to Chloe's hand. The strength in which she used to squeeze his shoulder was little, nearly nonexistent; it was effectionate - a thing in which only a woman could perfect. Such raw emotion this one comforting squeeze offered, it hurt Bart in a place he hadn't ever acknowledged before.

Bart pressed his eyes shut, tighter than he had first intended. The lights of the room continued to shine bright. The lump was pressed firmly within his throat, and he couldn't quite manage to swallow it. When Bart opened his eyes, despite how brief the act was, his vision had blurred considerably. The warmth that Chloe's hand had provided did not changed, she clung to him, as lightly as she could, until the Surgon had completed the proceedure.

Chloe then remained by Bart's side as he was placed in a rather large hospital room. He was given antibiotics, to assist his still weak and hopefully recovering immune system. Bart remained unconscious, after unexpectedly passing out while the surgon was stitching him back up, for the rest of the day. But Chloe, and Clark, and the newly form league did not leave his room. Oliver ignored the insistant phone calls, demanding his assitance. AC left for brief trips to the bathroom, when he felt his skin drying out, due to lack of water. After calling his mother, Clark, too, remained by Bart's side. But it was Chloe that was by far, the most present. She refused to take a bathroom break, to eat, to sleep -- until Bart too could take those same bathroom breaks, and participate in the same meals, and the exact same mundane act of sleeping.


	18. Kid Flash

A/N: I'm a terrible person -- not updating since September! What! But I guess there's a persistent fan (I'm sorry, I'd hate to refer to you as a fan...but I couldn't think of a different word...some writer I am, right?) that wanted another chapter. And so here it is. PLEASE review. The more reviews the quicker another update. And the quicker a conclusion. And I was thinking that after the conclusion, I might even revise it -- pick away some of the weeds and make this story shinier. If you want me to, of course. If you don't, then tell me to not even bother. First pen commandment -- thou shalt please thy reader, and that's what I want to do.

You also have the amazing Eyeshine (who I listened to while writing this) to thank for the inspiration -- so check out their myspace -- http://profile. know this is a short chapter, but it's a chapter nontheless. So review, and let me know that you want another chapter -- one that I promise will be longer. Tell me what you want. Inspire me.

I dedicate this chapter to -- prpleconverse17

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first step is the hardest. It's hard to stumble away from the light, to decide that maybe bliss isn't quite the right track to take. Not just yet, but hopefully one day eventually. Bart managed to stumble; not run -- not bask in the sweet endorphine induced high that movement always provided him with -- but to stumble, half numb, half oblivious, away from the petrifying light. He stumbled back into the dark, back into life as life had always been. Back to Chloe and the millions of possibilities that remained with her. Is this what love is? The ability to say no, just to be able to remain forever in her sweet abyss? If so, then Bart would happily remain ill forever -- if only Chloe would remain by his side. Always.

The groan passed through Bart's lips before he could register the pain. His body hurt, but it was more than just that. It was physical and mental exhaustion; so severe that it all just blended into one massive weariness. It was inevitable realization. He did not die, but was he cured? And what if he wasn't? Was there a different revenue that maybe he'd be able to take; a route that none of them had seen before, but somehow see now? Probably not. This was it, or it was nothing. This was it. "Bart?"

Bart felt the soft bliss enhanced smile press against his lips. That voice, always certain, always knowledgable and graceful. That voice was Chloe Sullivan. She was sitting there, in that uncomfortable hospital chair, her arms and upper body resting heavily on the side of the stiff hospital bed. She was there, not just sitting beside him but waiting for him, and soon to be waiting _with _him. He opened his mouth to voice many things that his mind hadn't quite managed to register; things he wasn't even sure of how to word; things he didn't even know he felt. But all that slipped out was another groan of disoriented pain, louder than the last.

Chloe was on her feet but he didn't know when she'd move; his eyes, partially open and uncomprehending, hadn't took notice of her _impulsive _movement. He blinked. "Oh thank god!" She gasped, leaning closer, embracing him tightly. He could feel her body heat, warming his suddenly cold chest as she clung to him. His body, surely too heavy for him to move alone, was absorbing her violent tremors, making them his own. "Don't cry," he heard someone say. And then he realized that it was he who had spoken. His voice didn't sound like he last remembered it , but he felt it deep within him. His voice was raw, and it hurt to talk but he did so without much thought.

And then Chloe pulled back and he realized that she was crying. Her face broke out in a smile and she tried to sponge away her tears but they didn't take the hint_. Her eyes look beautiful when she cries._ "I don't understand what's wrong with me," Chloe told him, mopping up her persistent tears with a sleeve. "I just felt so...scared. I've faced a lot of wicked things, Bart, but never have I ever felt terror like that before. I feel like I've been have this anxiety attack for the past four days, and now finally I can take a breath without feeling my chest constrict. I don't know what I would have done if you had..." Chloe stopped abruptly, more tears springing from her eyes. She quickly buried her face in her hands, silent sobs racking her frame. _Her beautiful frame_.

"Chloe," Bart whispered, using all the energy he had to lift a hand. He grasped the edge of her shirt and pulled her closer until she leaned forward to hug him again, her own body covering his. He gripped her tightly, so hard that it hurt his arms. "This life can only end in death," he heard himself say but he wasn't sure where the words came from. "_My _life can only end in premature death, Chloe," he rephrased softly. "I don't think you should hang up your life for anyone. I don't want you to forfeit your life because something bad is gonna happen to mine."

"I don't want to have a life without you, Bart," Chloe whispered into his hospital gown, her fists buried deep in the fabric.

"Well, gosh, Chloe. That sounds like a proposal," Bart joked but the tenderness of his voice robbed the joke of its humor.

Chloe pulled away, sitting up on his hospital bed, taking deep breaths to steady the tears. "I like you, Bart," she whispered.

A gentle smile, unaccustomed to Bart's face, commandeered his lips. "I like you too."


End file.
